


Lucubration

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Black Mage go Boom
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Kudos: 2





	Lucubration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new OC and I've been trying to figure out her personality and character. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

L’rhical stood there, stunned at the turn of events that had taken place. She was sure to win this competition; she had prepared for this day for her entire life. 

But yet, as she listened to the roar of the crowd as her opponent was crowned as the Master of the Arts -- a title only distributed to a single person with outstanding proficiency in the Black Magicks every 50 years -- she came to the stark reality that she had lost. And worse, she had lost to an upstart who had decided to study black magic only 2 years prior.

19 years. 19 whole years of lucubration and dedication to the arts, wasted and lost. L’rhical knew that she was better, more experienced, and more deadly. What did this....this fake Black Mage have that she didn’t?

The judge who’d crowned her opponent turned to her, pity in his eyes. “Miss L’rhical. You put on quite a display with that last performance. Your prowess and strength are to be both feared and respected; I should think that you’d make an...acceptable field professor for advanced students, perhaps.”

L’rhical shook her head. “I don’t understand. How did I lose? If my performance is so exemplary, how did I lose?” She pointed accusingly at her opponent, and the crowd fell into a hushed murmur. “They did not even score in the same level as me! They do not have the dedication and skill that I have for the arts! They were even too afraid to delve into the dark arts for the last performance!”

“And that is exactly why they won.” L’rhical’s breath hitched. The crowd became completely silent. “You are too daring and unstable for such a prestigious position of power. You go too far and break as many rules as you please. The forbidden dark arts are not to be dabbled in.”

“Unstable?!?” L’rhical clenched her jaw as the judge’s words sunk in. Time slowed down, and L’rhical’s hearing warped. Ears flattened back on her head and her tail tense, anger rose deep from within her belly, and she could hear herself scream before everything went black. 

When she came to, she tried not to look too closely to the burnt and blackened bodies strewn throughout the plaza. She ignored the ache in her bones and dizziness that spoke of overextension of her magical abilities. She ignored the absolute silence as she made her way towards the gate of the plaza, already thinking about how far she’d need to go to avoid prosecution. She had much to do and so little time to do it. As she approached the gate, she couldn’t help but smile at the quiet chaos she’d left behind her. 

“Of course, you are right, unstable I may be.” A sinister smile spread across her face. “But no one can throw fireballs and cast Despair like me.”


End file.
